One Night Stand
by coolblue110
Summary: Kyouya was told to entertain a clients daughter for the night, not knowing what she had in mind, or what her veiw of the word "entertaining" was. Now he is sentenced to marry the young girl who is having his child. Who can help him now? Kyouyax?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've never put an authors note at the beginning of a fanfic before…this is a revelation! I was just reading a wonderful story called "What are boys made of?" with Kyouya having a daughter, and an idea I just had to write about came into my mind. Mind you I'm putting *some* adult themes here, but that wouldn't stop me, so I guess why should it stop me? Cheers!_

"Hmmmm, Kyouya, where are you going?" Tamaki turned his attention away from the car game he the twins and Haruhi were playing over to his best friend, who was slowly making his way towards the door while pulling on his designer winter coat. The other members glanced over at Kyouya in curiosity, since he was leaving the club room 40 minutes earlier then usual.

"I have work to do," He replied icily, clicking open the door and disappearing behind it. The others turn towards each other and shrugged, knowing that whatever the shadow king was doing was his personal business, and to not stand in the way of it.

"Do you think he's sick?" Hunny looked worried, placing down his cake plate and tightened his grip on Usa-chan. The others just shrugged again, not really caring about what the other man was doing anymore.

"He has duties to entertain an honorable client's only daughter today," Tamaki said quietly, placing down the cards and staring out the large window next to him. "I just hope he doesn't do anything foolish."

"But Kyouya-sempai is down to earth, and he knows right from wrong," Haruhi said, going over to stand next to her senior. Tamaki smiled sadly and looked own at the small girl, eyes filled with grief.

"Yes, but he will always have the same instincts as the male species were meant to have."

OoOoO

Kyouya sat waiting for the young woman quietly in the large sitting room under where his bed was. He hadn't a clue what the young woman was like, so he had several plans already made out. He just hoped he could make it through without insulting the girl in any way, for that would spell doom in the name of the Ootori group.

"Hello?" A voice echoed through the large space, and the door creaked open to reveal a beautiful woman in a pretty pink dress, not unlike the things commoners would wear for very special occasions. Her dark brown hair fell all the way to the center of her back, and her eyes were a rich brown, Kyouya could see himself swimming in them.

"Miss, please sit down," Kyouya stood, motioning for her to sit down.

"My name is Asami, and you are Kyouya-san, right? My father sent me to your room so that you could entertain me," Asami smiled, showing pearly white teeth. Kyouya smiled back, trying to read the girls face. She seemed almost too pure to have anything hidden underneath. He was used to having naïve, beautiful girls surrounding him at the host club, but for an odd reason being alone with one was completely different. Not to mention it was night time, nearly six. All of his plans flew from his head.

"Asami-san, what would you like to do? We have all evening," Kyouya gave a super model smile wide enough to make any girls heart melt. Kyouya expected her to go wild and start to gush about how brilliant he was, or jabber on about the super model she was so in love with. Some silly thing like that.

But he was wrong.

"I have a way you can entertain me," Asami said, leaning closer to him. His eyes grew slightly wider as he leaned back, tried to escape, knowing that his attempts were futile. She had him trapped, leaning on top of him, leaning her head down to kiss him. Her skin was pearly white and felt smooth under his touch, drawing him in. the ways he smelled was intoxicating. Like strawberries.

"Asami-san…" He tried to talk sense into her, but she just shushed him and put a finger to his lips. He knew that he couldn't stop temptation. And he was supposed to entertain the young lady anyway she wanted, his father had said.

He contemplated the wrongs and rights, and finally let himself drown in her beauty.

OoOoO

"What did you do last name with your father's client's daughter?" Tamaki asked, jogging beside Kyouya, trying to keep up. The dark haired man seemed to be set on giving incomplete and annoyingly short answers so that Tamaki could not piece together the information needed to come to a conclusion.

"We had a nice talk," Kyouya said, not saying that the "talk" only really consisted of an introduction and the shouting of their names. He tried to suppress a smile at the memory.

"Kyouya, after all these years I think I know when you're lying," Tamaki said, truly irritated at his friend. Kyouya had never been this irritating before in his life, at least not to him. He hated it when his best friends kept secrets from him. It made him feel like he wasn't good enough to know about them.

"I'll see you at the club. I have to do some studying since today is a free day," Kyouya, once again, disappeared behind a door, and Tamaki new was closing the door to his heart.

"Huh, Kyouya-sempai did WHAT!?' The members screamed, except for Mori, was staggered back and sat down on the couch, clutching his head in shock.

"It's unfortunate, but I bet it's true. Just the way he was talking. I'm sure he did it with that girl last night," Tamaki looked weary, gazing out the large window for the second's time in two days.

"But knowing Kyouya he must have used something to protect the girl!" Kaoru looked uncomfortable, wishing with all his might they would get over the subject soon.

"Knowing Kyouya, he probably would _advice _the use of protection. If you haven't noticed, he sometimes acts like a hypocrite."

The others looked uneasily at each other, worried that their vice president had driven himself again a wall.

_Two months later…._

As expected with the host club, the discussion of Kyouya's love life soon died down, only lasting three days. The night was all but forgotten to Kyouya, as well, who threw himself into school work and club activities before the winter break started.

"Kyouya! Have a happy holiday!" Haruhi smiled at him as he ducked into his limo and she headed towards the train station. He nodded his head and settled back onto the leather seats. The day had been full of laughter, tea, and dancing at the parties the classes had held, and he was ready to sleep forever.

His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked, slightly snappy. He grew more alert as he heard sobbing on the other end. It couldn't have been his sister; she was away in Spain with her husband and his niece.

"Ky-kyouya. It's Asami," the caller said in a voice dripping in grief.

"Asami-san, what is it?" He asked, slightly worried.

"I'm p-pregnant."

Kyouya dropped the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure?" Kyouya asked, having regained his composer. He adjusted his glasses nervously, quite unlike him.

"Yes! I'm sure! I hate you, Ootori Kyouya! I hate you!" Asami was screaming now, and Kyouya held the phone away from his ear. Was this just hormones or was she always like this?

"Please, Asami-san. Calm down. We must discuss this like civil human beings," he let out the breath he had been holding, hearing the static crackle through the receiver.

"I am being civil!" Her voice had risen an octave, so loud that even the driver could hear her. This was an extremely uncomfortable situation.

"Asaim-san. Getting riled up is not good for a developing fetus. Speaking of which, what do you plan on doing about the baby?" He had to bring up the question sooner or later, and they had to discuss the matter further right then if they wanted to plan ahead.

"What…I want to do?" Asami asked quietly, as if it had never accord to her that the baby was actually real. She was silent for such a long time Kyouya didn't know if she was still there.

"Yes, Asami-san. I am okay with whatever you want to do. You are this child's mother," Kyouya explained his position calmly, although inside his stomach was a raging cage of carnivorous butterflies. He found himself half wishing that she would never have the baby, no matter how terrible his thought was. This complicated his life even further than it already was.

"Well…I suppose I want to keep the baby," Asami finally spoke, her voice sweet and gentle, thinking of the baby she carried. She could see him, her eyes and his fathers black hair. She wanted to hold him and wanted to see him.

"I mean, I was originally going to abort it…but…oh, Ootori-san! I can't do it! I just can't, how could I be so cruel!" Asami wailed, her voice cracking.

"If that's what you want, I will make an appointment with my a physician for tomorrow," Kyouya told her solemnly. "And Asami-san. I am telling my father tonight of your-our-situation. It's best that you tell your parents, as well." He clicked his phone shut before Asami had a chance to tell him goodbye or object to his actions.

"Ugh..." he rubbed his face, leaning back into his seat. He had such a headache. Too little sleep, he blamed it on. He should take a nap before he spoke to his father. But that would make him seem like a procrastinator, which he sure as hell was not.

***

He had gone over this in his head many times before. Most teenagers think about telling their parents their pregnant, or their girlfriend is, at least once, even if they had never done anything or were not pregnant. But the actual situation was lots different than the fantasy. The butterflies had turned into eagles, much too big to fit in the tiny space in his stomach. He was fully ready to run to the nearest rest room or potted plant in sight and get sick when the door to his fathers office opened.

"Kyouya?" He heard his father's voice beckoning him in as if he was a client. Carefully, he stood, not sure if his legs were strong enough to keep him steady. He forced them too, though, and strode into the obnoxiously large office, aligned with books shelves and portraits of all the Ootori children. His father's silhouette could be seen from the entrance, illuminated by the setting sun behind him being shown behind the large plexie glass windows.

"You wished to meet with me?" Yoshio gestured for his son to sit down in front of him.

"Yes, father. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to speak with me," Kyouya bowed before sitting. His father nodded absentmindedly.

"So what is it, Kyouya?"

He took a deep breath, not sure how to put the news. He assumed the best strategy would be to tell him out right.

"Asami-san, the daughter of Mizokoshi Jo-san, is pregnant with my child," the words seemed to rush out of his mouth, no thought behind them at all, as if someone else possessed him.

"You will marry, as I am sure you already knew," Yoshio replied instantly, seemingly un phased by the life changing news.

"Yes, father, I assumed that you would say that," Kyouya felt his heart, theoretically speaking, stop. He would have to marry Asami-san; it was the only logical thing to do. Once your "partner" became pregnant, you would have to cover up that you were never actually married.

"I will contact the Mizokoshi family tonight to begin planning the wedding. She's about three months along, and she's a small statured girl, so it won't take long for her to start showing. Sooner is better," Yoshio was already in action. Maybe he was taking the news so willingly because Fuyumi, Kyouya's older sister, had come to him almost five months ago to tell him that she was pregnant with her first child. Kyouya secretly thought that he was excited to a be a grandfather.

"Yes, father. Goodnight," He bowed before leaving, feeling a weight that had previously been there lifted off his chest.

Maybe being a dad wouldn't be that bad…

_A/N: Hello dear readers! I continued this story after so many months because someone requested to, and I really like writing about this! I'm not sure if Kyouya was OOC or not. Even Kyouya could be nervous sometimes. If this story was in first person POV it couldn't work. _

_Please review!_


End file.
